Konni chi wa
by Jotaro Aoki
Summary: Our dear koorime has just learned the traditional Japanese way of saying "good day". But will he have enough strength to say it to a certain youko?.../yuyu hakusho; yaoi; first person point of view/


(Disclaimer: Yuyu Hakusho and everything related to it is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi. All rights reserved.)

Konni chi wa.

Eh!! Why are you staring at the screen with that stupid astounded look? Was it something that I said? I just greeted you konni chi wa.

Nani!! Why are you still staring? Am I not even allowed to say what's on my mind? Fine. Thanks a big bunch.

Let me get this straight. It is I, Hiei, a fire demon from the Koorime clan, you are speaking with. No…on the other hand, I AM speaking to you. You can never speak to me personally. EVER. Not even in your dreams. Because I never entertain inferior beings like you and besides, I am always preoccupied with my duties…as tantei, that is.

---

Hey, you're staring again!!! You may not do that. It's rude, you know, and it pisses me off. And I know that you know what happens when I get pissed off. So scram, run along, get lost, and leave me in peace.

Hn.

You ningens. You never cease to fascinate me. You annoy someone, and you go on annoying him until he sees red. I told you to stop staring and you didn't heed. I said scram and you're still there. 

Oh, so you want to know how or where or from whom I learned the words konni chi wa? Is that it? I guess that's why you're staring so much, ne? Curiosity, curiosity. Admit it, you ningens really enjoy prying into others' lives. Why don't you just keep your mouth shut and keep your questions about others to yourselves and mind your own business?

You say I'm right? Of course I am. I've spent too much time in Ningenkai already that's why I am confident that I could very well describe a typical ningen. 

Ningens, like you, are very much alike with one another in a countless number of ways. I've already mentioned how you spend much of your time sticking your noses into others' business. Also, you ningens do take your time in that stuffy room you call bathroom. Of course I do know all about personal hygiene, but why spend hours IN there? I really could NOT fathom that part. Oh, and you ningens are gluttons. Eating three times a day, and more often than not, more than three times a day, is not very ideal. Every moment, every opportunity, you indulge and stuff yourself until your stomachs burst to the seams. Tsk, tsk. And don't worry. I won't forget to mention how emotional you can get, too. Crybabies.

See? You're nodding your head a dozen times already in agreement. 

Nani? I haven't answered your question yet. Ja. How I learned to words konni chi wa.

Daijobu, daijobu, since you don't want to go and leave.

It was hard at first, to greet someone konni chi wa, because I'm not used to it. But when someone told me to be a little more sociable and learn to greet the ningen way, I had no choice but to give in.

Doushite?! 

Don't ask me why I gave in!! Stop interrupting me. Let me finish first.

Until now I still couldn't see the need to greet anyone 'good day' but the one who taught this to me happens to be close to me…quite close in fact. Yes…the one who imparted this knowledge to me happens to be…

Yukina.  

There you go staring again. Can't you do anything else? Is there a problem with Yukina? 

Aha!! You were thinking of someone else, ne? Well I guarantee you, it's no other than Yukina, my long-lost twin, who taught me how to greet the ningen way. 

Now that I've satisfied that curiosity of yours, perhaps you ought to go now. I can tell my Jagan is not very pleased with your presence and once it gets really mad, I really can't tell what will happen next. 

Before you go, I want to make it clear that you are a lucky ningen because a fire demon like me spent time to practice saying 'konni chi wa' to you. Believe me, if only blood wasn't thicker than water, if only Yukina wasn't my imooto…

…

Hn. Someone is approaching.

…

/_Konni chi wa, Hiei-kun./_

It's him.

And he greets me, konni chi wa. How very timely.

/_Hiei-kun, who are you talking to?/_

/_None of your business./_

I'd like to greet him back but…

/_You were saying something, Hiei?/_

Kami-sama.

/_Uh, is something the matter?/_

_/Hn./_

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest in anticipation …but if I do greet him back…

/_Hiei-kun?/_

I always end up speechless when the love of my life speaks to me. ALWAYS.

You say I go on and greet him back? Iie!! I-I couldn't bring myself to say something back…

…

I could give it a try, though…

…

/_Uh…konni chi wa, Kurama-kun./_

…

I felt my pupils constrict in shock. I suddenly felt giddy with joy and I wish the world would just stop right now…

…

He smiled at me…


End file.
